wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Harrison
| birth_place = Burton upon Trent, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Burton upon Trent, England | spouses = Aksana (m. 2014) | partners = AJ Lee (2010–2012) | trainer = James Harrison | debut = January 4, 1998 | retired = }}Matthew Thomas Harrison (マシュー・ハリソン Mashū Harison, born June 20, 1984) is an English professional wrestler currently signed to the WWE, performing on the Raw brand, where he is the current Intercontinental Champion in his record equalling ninth reign. Harrison wrestled from 1998 until 2000 for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) before joining the WWE in late 2000 debuting on the September 25, 2000 episode of Raw teaming up with his brother James Harrison and sister Ana Sanchez in an intergender tag team match. Harrison is recognised as the companies second most decorated wrestling amassing 50 championships in his career with the company only ranking behind his brothers 86 titles. Harrison has won 12 world titles ranking him joint sixth with Hulk Hogan in the companies history, he has also collected six tag team titles all of which were with his brother including a record 1,141 day reign. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Crash Raid'' (Sit-out chokebomb) **''Death from Above'' (Rope-hung DDT) *'Signature moves' **''Alpamare Waterslide'' (Side death valley driver) **''Air Raid Crash'' (Over-the-shoulder belly-to-back piledriver onto the knee) **Biel throw **Big boot **''Coast to Coast'' (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick) **Corkscrew elbow smash **Corkscrew moonsault **''Cutthroat Side Slam'' (Cobra clutch slam) **Dropkick **Fallaway slam **Fireman's carry spinebuster **Flying forearm smash, usually followed by a kip-up **Full nelson slam **Leg drop **Multiple suplex variations ***Backdrop ***Belly-to-belly ***German ***Overhead belly-to-belly ***Shin breaker, followed by a back **''Power Breaker'' (Torture rack dropped into a double knee backbreaker) **Rolling cutter **Samoan drop **Sit-out powerbomb **Sit-out spinebuster **Sleeper slam **Sliding STO **Sling black **Standing moonsault **Step-up enzuigiri **Stinger splash **Superkick **''Swanton Bomb'' (High-angle senton bomb) **Swinging neckbreaker **''Tour of the Islands'' (Reverse-spin scoop powerslam) **Triangle dropkick Championships and accomplishments *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Wrestler of the Year (2011) **Tag Team of the Year (2008–2012) with James Harrison **Feud of the Year (2016) vs. James Harrison **Most Popular Wrestler (2003, 2011) **Rookie of the Year (1999) **Comeback of the Year (2016) **Ranked No. 1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'NJPW' **NWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2016) with James Harrison vs. Big E and Kofi Kingston on March 12 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. James Harrison on July 24 **5 Star Match (2018) vs. James Harrison on February 5 **Wrestler of the Year (2011, 2016) **Best Box Office Draw (2011) **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2009–2011, 2016) **Most Underrated (2002–2005) **Feud of the Year (2016) vs. James Harrison **Tag Team of the Year (2009–2012) with James Harrison **Best Brawler (2016) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2014) with James Harrison **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (2014) *'WWE' **WWE (World Heavyweight) Championship (5 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (7 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (9 times; current) **WWE United States Championship (4 times) **WWE European Championship (1 time) **WWE Hardcore Championship (18 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with James Harrison **World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with James Harrison **ECW Championship (1 time) **Royal Rumble (2011) **King of the Ring (1 time) **André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal (2018)